


We Know Nothing, and That's Okay

by catperson



Series: Quarter Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i don't know how to write long stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catperson/pseuds/catperson
Summary: Clarke and Lexa both have small an epiphany of some sort.Neither knows what to do next.





	We Know Nothing, and That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> It's way short because I'm sick and wanted to post before my untimely demise. 
> 
> Idk if there are typos also i dont care.

As far as Clarke is concerned, friends don’t kiss. But maybe sometimes her and Lexa did? Late at night when they are still too cheap and poor to afford to turn the heat on. Sometimes when it wasn’t even snowing and warm enough to sleep in their separate rooms. There was also that time when the internet was down and they just bored enough to try to pass the time.

            It was easy, there was no thinking or worrying about how much student debt the two were in. Clarke didn’t have to think about how much she didn’t want to be a doctor, but also didn’t know what she wanted to with the rest of her life. Lexa didn’t have to think about how everything couldn’t be fit into a neatly organized planner and maybe she wasn’t as put together as she had once thought.

            Tucked inside of Lexa’s lavender scented sheets, in the middle of a blizzard, they did not have to pretend that they knew who they were.

            Maybe Lexa wanted more than just friends who kissed sometimes, because that was the type of person Lexa was. Maybe she wanted more than what Clarke was ready to offer

            Maybe Clarke was just waiting for Lexa to say something, she was always blunt and straight to the point. Maybe Lexa was new to being single, after being in a relationship for almost two years, maybe she was afraid of being alone and Clarke was the rebound.

            Maybe, maybe, maybe.

            Maybe, this was just another think Clarke didn’t want to think about.

            And Lexa was a good enough kisser where she didn’t have to think too much about anything.

                                                                        -

            It came to her when she was driving past a group of small children, all holding hands as they walked across the crosswalk, the parents of the children following a few steps behind them. Clarke wanted to be a teacher. It was shit pay and a thankless job, but she wanted to teach these little shitheads about the world.

            She wanted to smack herself for not realizing it sooner. She had been in school her entire life. Although in high school she focused a bit more on the social side of the spectrum she had learned that she loved to learn in college. Maybe not as much as Lexa, though. She had learned that she had a talent in teaching when she took up that second job tutoring the kids in the nearby middle and high schools.

            She was already almost a doctor, how hard could it be getting a teaching certificate?

                                                                        -

            Maybe Lexa was in love with her roommate, this was a strong possibility that Lexa had concluded as she starred at herself in the mirror for a bit too long. Maybe she’s been in love with her since the day she found her on craigslist and the only requirement to be a potential roommate was, “no feet fetishes pls.” And maybe Costia was right when she politely dumped her and said they were only together because they were afraid of being apart.

            Or, there was always the possibility that nothing was real and this was all a dream, she would wake up and be twelve years old again and have more time to figure this the fuck out.

            Lexa’s envisage was interrupted by the vociferous event that is Clarke, most of her words were muted as she ravaged her way through the apartment trying to find Lexa, closing and opening more doors than she knew they had, including a few cabinets and the refrigerator.

            “You hear any of that?” Clarke had asked once she found Lexa brushing her teeth.

            Lexa spit and rinsed, “Something about chain of children?”

            “Yes!” Clarke snapped her fingers, “I want to be a teacher.”

            Lexa smiled at her, hoping that she was giving off supportive vibes, “That’s great!” She hugged the girl that she may or may not be in love with, “What subject?” She instantly regretted the question the moment Clarke’s face fell.

            “Fuck! Just-um, give me a moment.” She said then turned around and locked herself in her room.

            Maybe Lexa was in love with her roommate.

                                                                        -

            It’s still cold and Clarke still knows nothing. Well, she knows that Lexa is a _really_ good kisser. And she’s okay if that’s the only thing she’s certain of for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my best. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ followifurgay and 20-again


End file.
